


A Nefarious Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood Magic, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Human, Human/Vampire Relationship, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story is set in an alternate universe where magic is openly used and part of everyday life for almost everyone but some have issues with the way the governments have been running things, and some are willing to do something about it.
Relationships: Nathaniel x Quinn
Kudos: 3





	A Nefarious Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first draft of my first book, it is unedited and will not remain on here for long.  
> I am open to constructive criticism.

Soft grey pillows lay atop a dark four poster, king size bed. The curtains were pulled across the windows to block out any of the unwanted light the sun might be forcing down onto the world that the master of the house did not wish to get inside; after all there were countless pieces of priceless art stored inside the many rooms of the castle. 

The man that occupied the bed was slender and tall with soft pale skin, his eyes were deep emerald pools you could drown in, raven black hair that was normally neatly combed back lay messily across one of the pillows. 

He was slow to wake and even slower to rise from the bed. He was a night owl through and through with no intentions in changing that. The space next to him in the bed was empty and cold and instantly caught his attention as last night memories flooded back to the front of his mind. 

“Quinn?” His voice croaked and cracked slightly as he called out into the dark empty room. “Are you in the bathroom?” He could feel his heart start to sink as he rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

Suddenly one of the doors on the further wall from the bed opened and out stepped a man. He was tall, taller than the person in the bed. His hair was grey which white streaks and had been slicked back very recently. He was darker in complexion, not by much but it was clear his skin had seen more sunlight and to finish off his look of handsome devil he had deep blue eyes you could swim in. 

“Is everything alright?” The man spoke softly but his voice had a way of carrying itself across the room. “You sounded panicked.”

“You were gone.” The other replied, pulling slightly at the bedsheets.

“Only to the bathroom.”

“Well I can see that now, yes, but just a few moments ago i didn’t know that now, did i?” The question was not only rhetorical, it was a loaded one.

“Yes, yes, of course. I’m sorry.” Quinn took no time in crossing the room and reaching the bed. Being eight foot and half an inch had its perks. “Have I ever told you, you worry just a little too much.”

“Yes actually, almost everyday. Most of the time around this hour.”

“Well that’s clearly a lie.” The corners of Quinn’s mouth curled up into a smile.

“What? How?”

“Because Mister Nefarious, your lazy ass never wakes up the same time, twice in a row.”

“Okay, listen here, ow, that totally doesn’t hurt.” The smaller said with a playful smile across his thin lips. 

“Oh shut up.” Quinn grabbed the end of the duvet and pulled it up quickly away from the smaller and then quickly jolted forward with it, pulling it over his head and pinning it down with his body weight. This caused the smaller to cry out from surprise and kick his feet towards the duvet in hopes to free himself. “Calm down Nathaniel, just accept the sweet embrace of death.”

“Calm down? You’re trying to murder me with my own bedding.”

“Murder you? No. If I was trying to do that you’d be dead by now.”

“Well that's… comforting.”

After a few more seconds of the pair fighting over the bedding it was pulled back and Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, a smug smirk on his face as he knew he’d won this round. 

“You’re an ass.” Nathaniel said between small gasps for proper air. 

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Only sometimes.”

“All of the time.”

“Prove it.” The smaller’s lips curled slowly into a sly smile knowing exactly what this kind of a response would set on inside his partner.

“Okay no, none of that thank you.” 

For a moment there was silence before the two fell into a small burst of laughter and shoving each other back and forth until they both climbed out of the bed.


End file.
